


Wyvern Sight-seeing : A Modern Retelling

by Reinamarieseregon



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders Being an Asshole, Anders as alchemist, F/F, F/M, Fenhawkearchive, Hawris - Freeform, Hiking, Humour, Jungles, Modern AU, Tallis wildlife expert, Tumblr Prompt, Wyverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinamarieseregon/pseuds/Reinamarieseregon
Summary: LoL this time decide I want to depict Tallis as a wildlife guide/ expert. She is a feisty red-haired elf. Instead of hunting the endangered elusive wyverns, Hawke and gang decide to go sightseeing through the forest.  Anders is the alchemist (no magic- slinging this time) She persuades a reluctant Fenris to accompany them. He still has lyrium tattoos and because he’s the strongest becomes their ‘Pack elf’ awww.





	1. Part 1

His broad shoulders bore the full weight of their group’s heavy bagpack of supplies. It was a miracle his knees had not buckled when they went uphill. At first using a lyrium boost for this had worked well, but after such a long trek, Fenris’ stamina was waning. No way would he admit his exhaustion to his unhelpful and smug companions. He felt nauseous and the vestiges of a headache.

 

“ What a delight it is to see you!”  Tallis greeted. He tried to retort something bad, but the fatigue was too much for him and Fenris took a tumble, ending up in a disheveled pile, with his legs over his head and arms in a tangle. _Right away he cursed: Vishante! How mortifying to be weak now_.  His head spun, sweat stung his eyes. The only energy left to him was anger at the two slackers. Tallis gave the excuses she couldn’t possibly carry a heavy pack, when looking for faeces, tracks and chasing off would-be reptiles. But she was quite busy flirting and whispering jokes to his fiancée. Whenever she laughed, Tallis gave him furtive grins. And that smug Anders, his delicate hands should not be injured carrying supplies!

That man and the wench laughed. Luciana Hawke rushed over from the front of the trail, extending a hand to help him up. He paused, gasping for breath and wondered if he should try again to stand on his own. “How can you be so unkind you two? Let’s make camp now!” Luciana reprimanded them and helped Fenris to unstrap the pack. His aching muscles internally groaned in relief. He could not summon the strength to stand, so remained on his knees.

 

Anders grumbled, “Hey a few minutes ago I said we should stop. Crap did any of the potion bottles crack? Wasn’t easy to brew them Elf.”  He muttered to himself, rummaging the pack and checking the bottles. “Shit, some are leaking. If any of you gets sprains or tummyaches, this is on you.”

“Really? Then why don’t you carry them yourself idiot?” Fenris snapped. Hawke blocked them before Anders could punch him and held out a water bottle. Fenris drank some of the water, and also rinsed his feverish face. Then he blacked out, but smiled as Hawke’s arm rose to cradle his head. “Fenris! Don’t scare me please!” she shouted

_I hate jungles, but at least we’re bonding. And that bitch better stay away from her , he thought drowsily._

* * *

 

The alchemist had found a small vial of an energy supplement:  Elven- compatible.  Anders only felt sorry after Luciana rebuked him that she would withdraw her investment from his alchemy business. Now she was sponging Fenris’ face with a wet cloth-- his face was extremely flushed and his breathing was erratic. She had undone his shirt, hoping fervently for him to cool down.

The Elven wildlife guide piped up, “Is he alright? He said he was perfectly fit when you signed up for this.”

“He is usually healthy, but it’s too hot and humid. Maybe I should postpone this, I doubt we’re going to see even an eagle at this rate!” Hawke replied.

She tried to coax him to sip the concoction, stroking his throat. He coughed turning away, and some spilled.

“Oh no! Don’t do that, I’m convinced that we’re close Luciana. Here, I can prove it.”  Before any of them could react, she had taken out a shiny pipe and mimicked a wild call. After a moment of rustling, an answering call echoed. Huge wingbeats ahead!  

“Are you nuts? What if it comes for us and sees us as Happy Meals ala carte?” Anders yelled, pushing Tallis down.

“No I’m not. We are currently downwind and they are focused on catching beasts. Humans and elves are distasteful. Please don’t cancel on me, Miss L! just when I’m fond of you!” Tallis went on her knees and begged, her wide eyes for a puppy effect.

“He’s not waking up. This is my fault, we should have stuck with a simple picnic.” Whatever the other elf replied was tuned out.  Hawke felt her composure cracking and pressed her ear to his chest. Fenris’ pulse was quite weak. She put his hand on her cheek, tears crystallizing her vision. 

He moaned. _Who’s raining?_    Tried to turn away from it, but he couldn’t move. He was pinned by a warm figure pressing close. Urged him to wake up, a faroff voice. He pried open his heavy eyelids. Immediately, a bowl was pressed to his lips and he was not allowed to lie down.  A man commanded him to swallow. Fenris almost hurled, the taste was hellish!!  

 _Leave me alone if I do drink and keep it down! He mentally argued._  Hawke watched anxiously as her sick fiancé peered at them in a daze.

Anders nodded. “Ok he’s swallowed enough of it to get well. Just some rest.” Fenris had a bit of a coughing fit and she rubbed his chest.

Dusk.

Hawke had stationed herself beside him and was dozing off. “Luci? What sort of vile medicine did he make me take?” He moaned, balking at the aftertaste. She cried out his name and touched his face with the cooling cloth. 

Fenris breathed in the cooler air, his blurry vision sharpening into focus. “It’s a supplement. You had a heatstroke, here drink some water.” He was able to sit up with aid and hold the bottle himself. The fever had abated somewhat, but his muscle aches and fatigue persisted. 

Hm, those irritating people were not near. His fiancee gently propped something else for him to lean back against. "I'm sorry Fenris, for suggesting this. Tomorrow we'll go home."  She sounded like she had already made up her mind, but her face's acute disappointment was not missed. 

"No, I will be fine. If those two help me with their own stuff, I should be able to manage." Because of the great thirst, he found that his voice was still soft.

 

**Will continue!**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a fenhawke blog's prompt.


	2. Part 2 Happy ever after!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presenting a wyverns research guide that Hawke obsessively loves to read! Some of it borrowed from TW3 research. October Complete!

 

As Fenris dozed off again, Luciana Hawke took out a pocket-size, dog-earred guide and began reading by the firelight:

 

**From Tallis’ Phd about Wyverns**

**Wyverns have forked tongues and normally don’t possess fire glands. Some people like to categorize them together with dragons, but they are in their own species. In fact wyverns are closely related to basilisks (these are capable of flaming) and gryphons.  Adult wyverns have very long whiplike tails that are very flexible and prehensile, likened to scorpions. But they mostly fly like raptors and run on the ground akin to big felines. Their massive wings can be a defence, not to mention their formidable claws and huge beak, if they are grounded. Any impact from wings can kill one as large as a deer. Senses of vision and smell are equally acute, but as long as people stay downwind, wyverns may choose to ignore them.  Hikers and conservationists should still be wary because they are highly territorial creatures and won’t hesitate to give any trespassers a warm send-off. But these magnificent hybrids are not man or elf-eaters, so long as you respect them.**

**Both mate for life, and if a mate dies, the mourning period can be for months. Young wyverns can stay with their parents for almost two years, learning essential lifeskills by experimenting and play- fighting with siblings. Each brood has a maximum of four young that are born with poison glands and erectable spikes on their heads.**

**Females are more aggressive than males. It is interesting to note that both males and females plumage are similarly chestnut brown, black and scarlet. There are altogether six species of wyverns, and the rarest one is the Royal Griffin which has golden and trailing long tail feathers.**

She was so engrossed that when Tallis came up from behind, she almost had a heart attack. "Aww, Ms Luci I can see that this is a beloved and well-referenced copy. Thank you for buying it and supporting the cause." Hawke found that her personal space was suddenly very small and the lady elf had placed her hand on Hawke's leg. Except for the fire crackling and the soft breeze, Tallis had been very careful and soft but Fenris stirred. 

Hurriedly, Hawke used the nature-guide as a distraction and shield. "Yea, it is a very detailed and fluent account about the species. I would love to hear about the fieldwork and the efforts behind this masterpiece!" She laughed and scooted closer to Fenris.    _Hmm, it's weird she keeps coming so near me and flirting. I already have a fiance , it is obvious that I wore my engagement ring on my necklace._

Fenris was blinking his eyes, but did not sit up from the makeshift pillow. That irritating third party was running her gaze all over Hawke in a lusty manner, still maintaining a smile. He reached out and held her hand, faking a cough. It was so real that Tallis sulked when his fiancee exclaimed, "Oh Fenris, have some water. Let me find that cough syrup." He flashed a smile at the other woman - 'Don't even think about it' 

* * *

 The party had slept considerably well-- this part of the forest was not swarming with mosquitoes.  Hawke and Tallis were doing most of the talking, while Fenris checked their food rations. The alchemist continued snoring, until he was booted gently in the ribs. He growled as Fenris gave him a smug grin, pushing over a familiar looking lump. “I’ve taken the liberty of repacking this bag, do carry it yourself.”

Anders scowled, it looked bloody heavy and so huge! “I’m only in charge of medical supplies, damn it.” Suspiciously he opened it to inspect if Fenris may have included other unwanted items.  The elf’s hair was tousled from sleep and some strands spiked up from moisture. Under his large green eyes were faint shadows, it was a relief that his face was back to his normal tan now.

Anders told himself he did not care a fig for him. But while they were making sure all their things weren’t left behind and litter was properly disposed of, he quickly whipped up a concoction.  When Fenris crouched beside him for something, he held out the vial of yellow essence. “Take this in case of giddiness.” Anders faced the nearest tree, unwilling to have eye contact. To his surprise the elf thanked him.

Tallis asked if they were all feeling ok, time to set off. Her voice remained professional and calm, even though she did not believe Fenris had got a lung infection. They began walking, Anders was having a difficult time huffing and puffing. The elf felt much better, but he did not mind Hawke being close to him for support.

 _Luci is so cute, I’m going to make her like me. We’re all bi, surely we can share!_ She chuckled, looking pointedly at Fenris. None of them were mind-readers but as if she spoke to him, he watched her warily.

Luciana kept reminding her fiancé to rehydrate. “I’ve made sure to refill an extra bottle for you, my love. ” She hugged Fenris though he was grumpy along the lines of ‘darn I’m no child’ “Sorry do the marks hurt?” _He may be annoyed but he is so cute!_  

“Sweat causes quite an itch.” He had used a special cooling-salve for his sensitive skin, but not being able to bathe was not helping. “Hope we can find these fellows soon, then we can go home.”

The women did not agree, Luciana looked sad. She wanted them all to experience the thrill and majesty of wyverns! Why couldn’t Fenris be less pessimistic?

******

When they reached a foliage area, Tallis used her whistle. They felt their spines tingling. Fenris scratched at his chest, grim. He was glad for the insurance of bringing along a portable tranquilizer gun. When they had signed up, Tallis had forbade them from bringing weapons- it would cause unnecessary alarm to the wild beasts “It’s all about bridging the gap between us, and I’ve had ten years of experience. None of my tourists have come to any harm!” For the umpteenth time, his hand felt its familiar shape. A huge shadow swooped overhead darkening the sky.

Answering loud calls by quite a few of them. “Why are they like this Tallis?” he demanded.

“Oh don’t worry, those are rival males. This one that just flew overhead is just warning them off.”

* * *

 

 

The baby wyverns looked more fluffy and lighter fawn in colour than in the book illustrations. Right now two of them were wrestling and pawing each other a mere few feet away from their group. Their calling was a mingle of yelps and yowls and when one sibling was pinned on its back, it seemed to vibrate with laughter. _Wow, they do feel humour! Just incredible!_ Tallis and Hawke grinned at each other. However the men tensed, and Fenris loaded his tranquilizer pistol. He was so seasoned that he did not have to give it a second glance. But the female elf heard the subtle click.

She unwisely turned her back on the wild creatures and chided him: “Do you have any idea how endangered they are? I won’t let you shoot them.” She stabbed an accusing finger at him.  

“It’s unwise to not be wary and cautious. In case you haven’t noticed, mine are darts. Now face forward, venhedis.” He did not rise to her other accusations of his possible cruelty and set his jaw. Hawke shushed them.

The cubs were still wrestling, unperturbed by the bickering. Could this batch of offspring be accustomed to human presence? Tallis made sign language ‘I am ALWAYS CAREFUL, don’t cause alarm to them, don’t move a muscle!’  Then she padded forward, parting the foliage like a pro. Hawke made to follow, but her fiancé shook his head and refused to let go of his iron grip on her pack. Good thing for binoculars.

The cubs seemed to have a repertoire of complex social calls, grunts and actions. She whispered to him, _aren’t they cute_ And bade him to have a look as well. Then he fixed her with his best stoic expression of: _we’re at high risk here_ , oh she could predict his every moodswing by now. This time, her fiance’s tattoos did not reflect his annoyance. Hawke breathed in and out to gain a sense of calm, it’s natural and loving of Fenris to wanna protect me. I’m fine- she mouthed.

He grunted, pinching his nose bridge. Another loud eagle- shriek that reverberated through their bones interrupted them. Stench of carrion made Anders puke, a heavy thump of a gigantic weight landing and leaves were blown backwards. The adult, perhaps the male had its head crest erected, gave its tremendous wings a few flaps and shuffled on four feet. Had landed on a ledge. It bobbed its head, making one paw in a beckoning motion. All the while the curved tail waved to and fro. One cub looked at the parent and scratched his cheek with a paw. Fenris gasped, pushing Hawke behind.

The second wyvern cub was in front of Tallis, sniffing loudly at her and she presented her head to it. She chuckled and said in a soft voice. Perhaps to reassure she meant no harm. The male wyvern’s stare indicated he knew where exactly they were hiding. Tallis used her whistle with a different set of pitches.

The babies ran up to the adult, having a long conversation. Hawke wondered if they could be saying, these people look interesting, why are they not like us? Then they presented their throats to the adult. It seemed to consider and listen carefully what the cubs meant and made a few purrs. The second cub came running back, vibrating its wings. Tallis slowly moved to a stand.

And then it put out a paw, but did not unsheathe its claws. Except for Anders, they all watched as the guide began to stroke its fur. Luciana grinned. “Yeay it’s tame, let’s go and interact with it please.”

Fenris scowled. “Don’t have to. Can wait and see- hey...” Luciana had just ignored him and came out from their hiding spot. The adult made a loud exhalation but did not seem angered or alarmed.   

********

After that sighting, they began heading back and climbing down the steep slopes. Hawke and Tallis were mutually sharing about their observations. Anders was happier. “I guess we both don’t like jungles huh? When we get back, you should have a full checkup. Heat exhaustion can be quite bad.”

“Fair point, but I don’t need another checkup. I’m fine, though these bugbites are going to cause me more allergies.” Fenris said, scratching his arms. It was good they came by a stream and could have a brief wash up.

Tallis purposely said to Luciana, within earshot, “Why does he engrave so many markings? I know of body art, but surely no need to take it to such an extreme.”

“Er, no that’s not by choice. Oh I can bathe on my own.” On their side, she seemed to be making a move on his fiancé and they laughed together, making splashes. Fenris did not go over, for modesty’s sake.

An hour later, they were back in the nearest city! Tallis asked if they could keep in touch, on the pretext of sharing more findings and adding to the sightseeing network. Luciana politely declined, but was going to offer her mobile to exchange contacts. Fenris pushed her hand down and replied, “No need. Let me make something clear to you, Luci and I are attached. Are there any concerns to vent, about how I look? Can’t speak directly to me?”

They had a short argument, after which Tallis stalked off. Anders said goodbye. Fenris felt smug, his aches and exhaustion were forgotten. Luciana patted his shoulder. “Hey I didn’t like her in _that way,_ Fen. Don’t be angry. I did want us all to bond with Mother Nature. Are you okay?”

He smiled, holding her hand tightly. “I’m sorry. Being sweaty and tired in jungles isn’t my idea of bonding. Brings out the worst for me. I’m glad you saw them.”

Home was too far for them, so he suggested they check in to the nearest hotel. He wanted to sleep in a proper bed and have a good bath, plus quality time!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Predators tend to view us weaker beings as Happy Meals. Borrowed from a catfish documentary  
> I love wildlife and watch loads of bbc about raptors. Wyverns exist in this modern AU. Too bad I can’t run Mota, but i watch the videos of tallis x Fenris. Will be delighted if u review!


End file.
